Three Flowers In a Puddle
by Nightflame203
Summary: I don't really want to give any spoilers, so how about i just say SEQUEL TO PERRY X LIZZY. Perry/OC, can be AU if you want
1. Prologue

**I did say there'd be a sequel ;P ;P ;P so please enjoy the prologue of the sequel of Perry x Lizzy**

 **I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB OR LIZZY(not completely, for her, anyway). ANY CHARACTER THAT YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE IS PROBABLY MINE**

The platypus started feeling hungry. _I have to leave the world_ , she thought, hesitantly pressing her beak against the edge. She pushed through until her beak was outside. Cold air greeted her beak, and as she wasn't expecting it, the platypus quickly stepped back away from the hole. After about a minute, she slowly walked forward and continued trying to break through, ignoring the air that was colder than she was used to.

She gave one final push on the wall, and fell through the now large hole. The platypus turned around and saw one big teal thing, and near it were two smaller things, both of which were slightly pinkish teal. She gently nudged the big thing, and it started turning around. Once it was facing the platypus, she could tell it was another female platypus. "There you are," the older female platypus said. "Both of your sisters hatched a little bit ago."

The platypus looked over at the other two objects that she could now tell were platypi also. _Those must be my sisters_ , she thought. _That must mean that's my mom_. She turned her head back to the older platypus, and started pushing against her. _If she's my mom then she has the milk._

Her mom laughed gently. "You must be hungry, aren't you?"

The platypus nodded vigorously, then continued searching for her food. Her sisters ran over and started searching also, not wanting to be left out of the meal. "Hey!" the platypus squeaked out. "I started looking first!"

Just as she finished talking, she felt warm milk enter her mouth. She went quiet and began sucking, savoring every drop. She felt her mother's tail wrap around her and her sisters, who were waiting impatiently for their food. "I can't wait until you meet your father."

Feeling full, the platypus stopped sucking and moved away, then snuggled up against her mother. _I want to meet him also_ , she thought. Her eyelids began growing heavy, and soon everything went black.

 **I got the idea for the beginning from** **Backstory Time** **by Shwoo. As far as I know, he/she came up with the idea, I just really liked it :D :D :D Oh, and, so there's no confusion, Lizzy IS teal. I thought I had made it clear, but then a friend asked me for clarification, so, yeah.**

 **I know that real platypi hatch blind, but, this IS Phineas and Ferb, and i'm kinda known for speeding things up- that's the only way my story-line works**


	2. Chapter 1

' **Ello, everyone! :P :P :P so, I have the prologue, this chapter, and the beginning of the next chapter prewritten, but I haven't finished the next chapter yet, so it might be a couple more days before I post it**

 **I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB OR SOME OF LIZZY. ANY CHARACTER YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE IS PROBABLY MINE**

The platypus woke up to something nudging her in the side. "Wake up! Mom said we're gonna meet Dad soon."

The platypus unwillingly opened her eyes. Staring at her was one of her sisters. She jumped a little bit, not expecting that. "Don't do that," she whined.

"Stop picking on your sister," Mom said, looking at the platypus's sister.

"Sorry," she replied, curling up.

 _Well, now that I'm awake I might as well look around to see what this world is like_ , the platypus thought, standing up on four feet. She blinked in surprise when the ground suddenly went lower. She looked at the ground. It was blue. She bounced slightly, and the ground moved again. "Stop it!" a voice called from a little ways away. The platypus looked over where the noise came from, and saw her other sister. "You're moving the whole bed, and I'm trying to sleep a little bit more before we meet Dad."

The platypus turned to her mom. "What's a bed?"

Her mother smiled, and gestured at the ground she was sitting on. "This is a bed."

The platypus looked down at the "bed," then looked up at the walls around her. They were also painted blue, but there was some red also. One part of the wall that was close by was dark blue, and there was something sticking out of it. It started moving, and the platypus quickly backed up against her mom. "What's happening?"

Her mother looked at her, smiling. "I think it's your father."

At that, the platypus's sisters stood up on four feet and ran to their mom. "Really?"

Their mother nodded, and just then, the brown part of the wall opened up. A square hole appeared in the wall, and another platypus stepped through it. He looked similar to Mom, but a little different also. He looked over at Mom and smiled, beginning to walk over to them.

The platypus couldn't hold back her excitement. She ran forward until she was in front of her father. "Dad!" she squealed.

Her father picked her up and hugged her. "Hi there," he said, looking over at Mom. Not wanting to be left out, the platypus's sisters ran to their father also.

Their mother smiled. "Perry, meet your three daughters."

The platypus's father, Perry, looked at them and smiled. "Do they have names yet?"

Her mother shook her head. "No, I wanted you to name at least one of them."

Perry smiled. "Okay, can I name first?" Her mother nodded, and Perry picked the platypus up again. "Alright then, I'll name you Rose."

Rose smiled and blinked, taking in her name. _I like it,_ she realized. _It sounds really pretty_.

Her mother spoke up again. "Okay, I'll name Rose's sisters."

Perry set Rose down and looked at her mother. "Why do you get to name two, Lizzy?"

Rose smiled. _So that's Mom's name_ , she thought, looking at her mother as she began explaining. "There's two of us, three of them. One of us has to name one more than the other. I get to name both of them because I went through most of the pain," Lizzy retorted in a friendly tone. "How about Lily," she pointed at Rose's sister that woke her up. "And Violet," she finished, pointing at Rose's other sister.

Perry smiled, but there was slight exasperation visible in the look he gave Lizzy. "All three of them having flower names?"

Lizzy nodded. "Yeah, and there's nothing wrong with it. Ever since I was little I wanted my children to have names of the same theme."

Perry smiled and rolled his eyes. "Fine, but if we have a son later, his name won't be a name of the same theme."

Lizzy sighed. "Fine."

Everyone was silent for a minute, then Perry spoke up again, this time asking his daughters a question. "So which one of you is the oldest?"

"I am!" Lily called out, trying to stand on two feet so her father would see her over her sisters.

"Hey!" Rose squealed as Lily squeezed between her sisters to get closer to their father.

Violet, not wanting to be left out, spoke up also. However, her voice was a lot quieter than her sister's. "I'm the middle."

"Lily hatched about thirty minutes after you left, then Violet hatched about an hour later. Rose hatched about two hours later," Lizzy explained.

Perry looked at Lily and smiled. "You remind me of your mother. You're both the oldest, and you look a lot like her." He paused, and smirked at Lizzy. "You have her attitude also."

Lizzy crossed her arms and glared at her mate. "Excuse me?"

Perry smiled. "Don't worry about it."

Lizzy sighed. "We're not done with this conversation, Perry," she warned.

"I'm looking forward to it," Perry said sarcastically.

Rose looked at her older sisters. "They do love each other, right?"

Violet nodded. "Yeah. Mom warned Lily and me that she and Dad would argue, though."

"Why?" Rose was confused.

"Because that's what people do when they're in love." The dark blue part of the wall opened up again, and a giant pink, red, and white thing with orange on the top of it entered. "Sorry, I watch so much Doctor Who I've got quotes from it stuck in my head."

Perry and Lizzy looked up at the thing. Violet shrieked and shrunk back. "What is that?!" she asked.

Rose winced. _I've never heard Violet so loud before_ , she thought. _And I've heard her quite a bit today_. She curiously padded up to the thing on four feet. It looked down at her, and its looming gaze made Rose shiver slightly. "Hello, there," the thing said.

"Hi," Rose managed to squeak out.

"Candace, meet Rose," Lizzy introduced. "This is Violet," she continued, gently nudging the middle child closer to the object her mother called Candace. "And this is Lily," she finished as Lily cautiously padded up to the thing.

Perry continued. "Girls, this is a human female. Her name is Candace, and she lives here also."

"Candace, what are you doing here?" Lizzy asked, curiosity in her tone. "I thought we agreed that you, along with everyone else, would meet them tomorrow morning."

"I know. Mom just wanted me to check and see if you needed anything. She couldn't herself, because she's busy making pie. I was quick to follow because she and Dad are still supposed to think you're mindless."

Perry looked at Lizzy. "Oh, yeah. That's gonna be getting a little harder now."

Candace nodded in agreement. "I guess it will, but you know that Phineas, Ferb, Lydia, their friends, and I will do all we can to help. Anyway, do you need anything?"

Lizzy looked at her mate, who shook his head. "No, Candace, I think we're okay."

"Alright," Candace said, beginning to walk out the hole in the wall. She paused, and turned back around. "Oh, and Phineas was wondering if we could hear a certain time to meet them."

"How about 10:30?" Perry suggested.

"Tomorrow morning, right?" Candace asked. Perry and Lizzy nodded, and Candace continued walking out the hole. "Okay, I'll see you then." She stepped completely out of the hole and the dark blue part of the wall covered the hole up again.

"How does that work?" Rose asked.

Her parents looked at her. "What do you mean?" Lizzy asked.

Rose reached the edge of the bed, and pointed at the dark blue section of the wall. "How does that part of the wall open and close?"

"Oh," Perry said, walking to that section of the wall. "This is called a door. It's how people walk through walls."

Lily, who had been laying down, stood up as soon as her father said that. "Walk through walls?"

Lizzy took over explaining. "Yeah. It creates a hole in the wall that people can walk through."

"Awesome!" Violet breathed.

"Yeah," Rose agreed. She looked to her right and saw two other beds, and between them was another square hole in the wall. Through it she saw a big ball of light in the sky start to disappear behind the wall. As it started getting dark through the hole, Rose started feeling hungry again. She pressed up against her mother, and looked up at her, telling her everything needed in the gaze.

Lizzy must've gotten the message, because she smiled and laid down. Rose padded up and started sucking in the general area she found her food last time. Her sisters saw and ran up to their mother also, squealing for their turn. Once Rose finished eating, she curled up and fell asleep, using her mother's body heat as warmth. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was her father stroking her.

 **So, Lily's like her mother, Rose is like her father, and Violet…. Violet is….very different from anyone else in her family, I guess?**

 **And the Doctor Who episode Candace quoted from was In the Forest of the Night (season eight episode ten). I don't remember the name of the girl who said that, but it was so cute and funny! "Because that's what people do when they're in love. Don't you know anything?"**


	3. Chapter 2

**I am back :D :D :D technically, this chapter took me about a month to write, but you get to read it only a couple days after I posted chapter one!**

 **I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB OR LIZZY, WELL- OH, YOU KNOW. ANY CHARACTER YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE IS PROBABLY MINE**

Lily woke up the next morning to her mother's tail in her face. She crawled out from under it, trying not to wake anyone up.

Once Lily reached the edge of the bed, she saw her father sleeping in his small bed close by. Lily got an idea, and she smirked. Leaping gracefully and quietly off the bed, which she had practice with yesterday, Lily snuck up on her father. Staying as quiet as possible, Lily got close enough to her father to jump on him.

However, just as she leaped, Perry startled her by turning around onto his back, snatching Lily from the air. Perry smiled and set her gently down on his bed next to him. Lily laid her head on her paws. "I wanted to jump on you."

"I know," her father replied. "But you should know that it's nearly impossible for someone to sneak up on me, especially when they're as loud as a human."

Lily pouted, at least the best a platypus could. "I thought I was quiet."

Perry laughed quietly so he wouldn't wake anyone else up. "Maybe you were quiet, and I just happened to hear you."

"Maybe," Lily said. Just then, realization struck her. "I didn't wake you up, did I?"

Her father shook his head. "No, you didn't. I was probably awake before you woke up."

Lily sighed in relief, and Perry continued. "Why don't you just stay next to me until your mother and siblings wake up?"

"Okay," Lily replied. She pressed into her father's fur until she felt warm.

She watched the ball of light her mother called "the sun" rise through the window. Her head turned at a familiar squeak, and Rose crawled out from under her mother's tail. "Dad!"

Rose stepped up to the edge of the bed, got into the leaping position, then backed away at the last second. "How do I get down?"

Perry smiled and got up, receiving a squeal of protest from Lily in the process. "Here."

He lifted Rose up and set her gently on the ground. "There you go."

Lily's stomach growled. "I'm hungry," she whined.

"Well, you'll have to wait until your mother's awake," Perry replied.

Lily sighed. About the same time a pinkish thing- _didn't Mom and Dad call those humans?_ Lily thought-with a triangle head quietly got off another bed and tiptoed over to the purple bed.

"Ferb, wake up," he whispered, shaking something in the bed.

Another human- "Ferb" - sat up and quietly got out of bed. They tiptoed over to the door, opened it, and walked through the wall, quietly closing the door behind them.

Lily and Rose watched them with curiosity the whole time. "Why were they quiet?" Rose squeaked to her father.

"They didn't want to wake your mother and sister up, which is why you need to be quiet also," Perry explained.

"Oh," Rose said.

They were all silent until they heard the small, soft moan of a familiar voice. Their heads turned, and Lily saw her mother move. Perry smiled and walked over to her. "Good morning."

"Sh," she whispered. Lifting her tail up, Lizzy showed that Violet was still pressed up against her mother, sound asleep.

"Can we eat now?" Rose asked.

"You've got to wait until your sister wakes up," Lizzy replied.

Lily sighed. "That will take forever," she huffed.

Lizzy chuckled. "I think we've already got a teenager, Perry."

She moved a little bit, moving Violet out of place. Violet apparently sensed the sudden change and squirmed back into her original position.

Perry glanced at Lily and Rose, then turned back to Lizzy, lowering his voice a little bit. "How are we going to deal with Linda and Lawrence? With them-" Perry gestured to his daughters, "- it's gonna be harder to pretend to be mindless."

"Maybe- maybe we should just tell them," Lily's mother said hesitantly.

"But then they'd also find out that I'm an agent."

"Oh, right," Lizzy sighed. "I don't know, Perry, it might be our only option. Linda and Lawrence will find out eventually, even if we don't tell them."

"I guess."

"And we can also let Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and Lydia know ahead of time, since they'll be coming in first. They can help us."

Perry smiled. "You're right."

Lily laid her head on her paws as her parents went silent. Lily and Rose were quiet with their parents until a weird screen by a yellow bed ticked to the numbers that were in the order of 10:10. Violet was still sound asleep.

"We need to wake Violet up," Lizzy said, as if she had read her daughter's thoughts. Lizzy gently nudged Violet with her beak. "Violet, honey, wake up."

Violet squirmed for a moment, then yawned and opened her eyes. "What?"

"Now can we eat?" Lily immediately asked.

That woke Violet. She immediately began sucking Lizzy to get her breakfast.

"That's no fair!" Lily complained. "I've been waiting to eat for hours!" She leaped on the bed and nudged Violet to one side.

"Girls!" Lizzy said sternly.

 _I wonder where Rose is_ , Lily thought curiously as she ate.

Lily's question was soon answered when Rose crawled next to her. "How did you leap onto the bed so easily?" Lily's little sister asked, waiting for her turn.

Lily finished eating and backed away, letting Rose take her place. "I don't know. Was it harder for you?"

Rose finished quickly; she turned to her big sister. "I wasn't able to. Dad had to help me up."

"Oh," Lily replied. She lay down on the bed and sighed. "I'm bored."

Rose laid down next to Lizzy and curled up against her. An idea ran through Lily's head, and she smiled. Standing up, Lily quietly walked over to Rose and, all of the sudden, tagged her. "Come get me!"

Rose laughed and stood up, beginning to run after her sister. The two girls ran around the bed, squealing and giggling. Lily tripped and fell, and Rose fell on her. The two platypi laughed.

While they had been playing, Violet had apparently laid back down. "Can you at least try to be quiet?" she murmured, her eyes closed.

Lizzy nudged her. "You're not going back to sleep."

"Why not?" Violet whined.

Her mother and father turned to look at something, and Lily followed their gaze. They were looking at the weird screen thing again. This time it showed 10:25.

"We live with a lot of humans," Perry explained, "and you're going to meet them in a few minutes."

Lily shivered. The human with the triangle head and "Ferb" didn't seem so scary, because they were smaller, but that really big human- _Candace_ , Lily recalled- that had visited them the day before was a bit unnerving.

Perry must have seen his daughter shiver because he turned to Lizzy. "How about they each come in one at a time?"

Lizzy nodded. "Except Phineas and Ferb should come in at the same time."

"What about Linda and Lawrence?" Perry asked. "I mean, if we're telling them..."

Lizzy shook her head. "I don't think the girls would be able to handle both of them at the same time."

"You're right," Perry agreed. He stepped over to the "door." "I'm going to go let Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and Lydia know that it'll be one at a time."

Lily's father opened the door and stepped through the wall, closing the door behind him.

 **Number one rule while you're reading the story: DO NOT GET LIZZY AND LILY MIXED UP. IT WILL GET COMPLICATED.**

 **Next up: The girls meet the Flynn-Fletchers!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I AM FINALLY UPDATING! AND I AM ALSO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO (add a gazillion more "so"s) SORRY FOR HOW LONG THIS TOOK! I should be moving faster in this soon... I've got quite a few plans for this story, I just need to reach them.**

 ****

 **I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB, AND YOU PROBABLY UNDERSTAND LIZZY'S COMPLICATIONS BY NOW. ANY CHARACTER YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE IS PROBABLY MINE.**

 ****

 ****

 **(Perry's POV)**

Perry closed the door behind him and smiled. _I'm really a father._  
Through the door, Perry could hear the girls squealing and tackling each other. He chuckled and headed towards Candace's room.

Once Perry got there, he opened the door. Phineas, Ferb, Lydia, and Candace were all in the room. They immediately turned to look at him. "Can we meet them now?"

Perry held his paw up. "I just want to let you know a few things."

That got his friends' attention. "What?"

"The girls just hatched," Perry reminded them. "They're still scared of humans."

Candace nodded. "I remember their reaction to me yesterday. That one girl of yours- Violet, right? She's got quite a bit of lung power."

Perry chuckled. "Yeah, sorry about that. Anyway, because of their natural fear, you can't all come in at once. Lizzy and I agreed you should come in one at a time."

"Even Ferb and I?"

"The two of you can come in at once," Perry responded.

"And what about Mom and Dad?" Candace asked.

"Lizzy and I were talking, and we decided that we'd just go on and tell Linda and Lawrence that I'm an agent, and that we're not mindless."

"So, you want them to come in first or last?" Lydia inquired.

"Last," Perry responded.

"Okay, that's no problem!" Lydia smiled. "I can most definitely help with that."

"Don't use your magic to change their reaction," Perry said quickly. "Lizzy and I can handle it." Perry paused, then added, "I've handled the worst."

Phineas smiled sheepishly at the bed.

"No problem!" Lydia grinned. "Who's going first?"

"I think you and Ferb will be best first," Perry answered, turning to look at Phineas.

"Okay, great!" Phineas leaped off the bed and ran out the door. "Come on, Ferb!"

The boys paused in front of the door to their room. Perry stepped in front of them. "Remember," he reminded, "even though you're smaller than Candace, they may still be scared of you." Perry looked pointedly at Phineas. "You need to be a bit more calm than normal."

"No problem," Phineas grinned. "Basically no sudden movements?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Perry responded. "Just give me a few minutes, and I'll let you in."

"Sure."

Perry opened the door and closed it behind him. Lizzy glanced up at him and smiled. Perry mirrored his mate's expression and walked over to her. Lily and Rose had resumed their game of tag, and Violet had apparently joined in, so Perry was able to lay down next to Lizzy. "So who's coming first?"

"Phineas and Ferb," Perry murmured, his beak touching his mate's. "Are the girls ready? I said I'd let the two of them come in soon, but we've still got a couple minutes if they're not quite ready yet."

"They're ready, but let's take these extra minutes to spend a bit of time together," Lizzy replied softly. She pressed up against Perry.

 **(Violet's POV)**

Violet chased her sisters around the bed until she ran out of breath. She collapsed on her stomach, breathing heavily.

When she looked up, Violet spotted her parents together. _They look so cute!_ They were nuzzling each other, and Lizzy was pressed up against Perry, partly buried in his fur.

Violet stared at her parents for a couple minutes, then her father sat up. "Better let them in."

 _Let who in?_ Violet cocked her head in confusion.

"Okay, girls," Lizzy called, "it's time to stop now."

Violet stood up and ran to her mother. "What is it?"

Perry got off the bed and walked over to the door. "You three are going to meet the humans we live with."

Violet blinked. "Wait a minute! Wasn't that really big pink thing a human?"

Perry chuckled, and Lizzy smiled. "Her name is Candace, sweetheart."

The little platypus gulped. "Are they all like her?" Violet crawled next to her mother and buried herself in Lizzy's fur. "Because I don't want to meet them if they're all that big."

"Don't worry, sweetie," Lizzy said, gently nudging Violet out of her coat of fur. "Candace is one of a kind."

"At least that's what everyone's hoping," Perry grinned. Lizzy shot him a look, and he held his paws up. "I'm just kidding."

Violet's mother smiled and rolled her eyes. "Besides, Violet, the first humans you're meeting are only about twice the size of your father, maybe a bit shorter than that."

Lily and Rose, who had apparently gotten off the bed to play, finally scrambled up next to the rest of their family. "We're ready!" they squeaked.

Perry smiled, opened the door up, and stepped through the wall for a minute. Violet waited with her siblings.

Eventually, it felt like, their father came back in. Two large, pink things were following him. Violet shivered. One of them had a triangle on top and red on the very top of that. The other one had a big rectangle with green at the top. They looked really weird, especially compared to Violet and her family.

"Girls," Perry introduced, "this is Phineas and Ferb. They're two human males. Phineas, Ferb, this is Lily, Rose, and Violet."

Lizzy gently nudged each of her daughters forward respectively. She had to push Violet a bit harder than the other two.

Rose looked the most curious, and Violet remembered that she was the one who talked to that human "Candace" the day before. "Who's Phineas?"

The human with the triangle head bent down. "That's me."

Violet shivered and backed up when Phineas slowly got a bit closer. Rose, on the other hand, inched closer to Phineas. She carefully climbed onto his outstretched paw. "Hi," she squeaked.

Phineas grinned and scratched the lower left side of Rose's chest. She giggled when her tail flipped. Rose tried to climb up Phineas' arm, and she ended up sliding back to his hand. The platypus laughed.

Phineas chuckled and held his paw back to the bed, allowing Rose to hop off his hand and back onto the bouncy surface. Rose bounded over to Lizzy, beaming.

Lily was a bit more cautious than her littlest sister, padding forward slowly. "So you're 'humans'?"

"Yes, yes, we are," Phineas smiled.

Violet's older sister cocked her head. "You're so...pink."

Phineas laughed and rubbed her head. Lizzy opened her mouth, looking like she was about to protest, but she closed her mouth again. "It's because we don't have fur."

Lily turned to look at Ferb. "Why aren't you saying anything?"

Ferb just blinked. Lily cocked her head in confusion and turned back to Phineas. "Ferb doesn't talk much," he explained.

"Oh."

 **(...)**

Violet had been much more nervous than either of her sisters. All she had done with Phineas and Ferb was say "Hi" and that was with a lot of convincing from her parents.

After Violet and her sisters got to know Phineas and Ferb, the little platypus spotted her parents talking with them. She couldn't hear much of the conversation, but she made out words like "Linda", "Lawrence", "help", "explain", and "translators."

Phineas and Ferb left a couple minutes later.

"Are they the only humans other than Candace?" Violet squeaked nervously once she was sure they were gone.

Lizzy chuckled. "I'm afraid you've still got three more humans to meet, sweetie."

"Oh..."

Perry left the room to go get the next human and returned a few minutes later. The human was reasonably big- it was bigger than Phineas and Ferb, but smaller than Candace. At the top of its head it had brown, curly fur that fell down way past its shoulders. This human had screens in front of its eyes for some weird reason.

Violet, once again, shivered and scooted closer to her mother. Lily and Rose stayed in their same spots, staring curiously and cautiously at the human in front of them.

"This is Lydia," Perry introduced.

"Hi," "Lydia" said, smiling and bending down to reach Violet and her siblings' eye level.

Rose cocked her head. "Are you a female?"

"Lydia" chuckled. "Yes, I am. How'd you figure it out?"

"Well, your voice sounds similar to mine, and Lily's, and Violet's, and Mom's, and Candace's. Dad said Phineas is a male, and their voices are similar."

 **(Lydia's POV)**

Lydia whistled. "That's impressive. You remind me of your father at that age."

"I'm Rose," the little platypus squeaked.

"Perry Jr," Lydia murmured.

"And then Rose already mentioned her sisters," Lizzy continued, "Lily-"

"Mental note: don't get Lizzy and Lily mixed up," Lydia told herself.

"-and Violet."

Lydia looked down at the platypus Lizzy referred to, who was buried in her mother's fur. When Violet spotted Lydia smiling at her, she just scooted even closer to her mom. "The shy one," Lydia finished.

She bent down on her knees and held her hand out, slowly inching closer to Violet. "Come on, sweetheart, it's okay. I won't hurt you."

 **(Violet's POV)**

Lizzy gently nudged Violet closer to Lydia with her beak. "Go on," she murmured.

Violet slowly and hesitantly plodded away from her mother and closer to the human female. Lydia smiled. "Hey, there." She gently reached for the little platypus, who closed her eyes, waiting for a sting of some kind.

Nothing happened. Instead, she felt something smooth stroke her head. Violet cautiously opened her eyes and realized that Lydia's paw was on her head.

In spite of herself, Violet giggled. "Why does your paw feel so weird?"

Lydia chuckled. "It's not called a 'paw' for us humans. For us, they're called 'hands'."

Violet cocked her head, and Lydia continued. "And, to answer your question, it feels 'weird because hands don't have fur."

The two girls played together for a bit. Violet had been scared of her, but Lydia was probably her first friend. Ever. But there were still the big humans left. And Violet wasn't looking forward to meeting them.

 **Up next: the girls meet/get to know the big humans, and the secret is revealed!**


End file.
